Of Winterly Sports And Weird Stuff
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Although winter is almost over, why can't there be randomness at N.E.S.T. base? Reviewers, readers, and friends welcome! Read A/N inside for more info.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: I almost-kinda forgot about the plot for 'Madness In The Base'. I also forgot that I have no idea on how to fit the reviewers in the plot. So this is kinda like a make-up fic and apology fic for those I said were gonna be in the fic. If ya want to be in here, drop a review.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hmm...let's see...all white...on base...too cold..." Koko mused, glaring at the vast winterland. "NOT MY IDEA OF A WINTER VACATION!"

"Would you stop shouting, femme?" Ironhide grumbled, rubbing his audio receptors.

"Frag you."

"That's my job," Chromia joked, wheeling up next to the mech.

"Good Primus, not that again!" Koko's eyes widened, and she put her hand up to cover her ears. "I'm not listening! Lalalalala~"

"I wasn't going to say anything," Chromia said, amused.

"It's too early in the morning for this," Sam frowned. "Great. Looks like we're stuck here for a while."

"No!" Apparently, Koko was paying attention after all, since she zipped away from Sam lightning speed. "I don't want to be stuck here!"

"I already said I won't kill you, whatever you meant by that," Sam said, annoyed. Koko lightened. Oh yeah. This was a different universe or whatever.

"Still! I...I'll make Optimus drive me to the candy shop! I can't live without candy!" Koko wailed.

"What's this about sugary sweets that can rot your dental plates?" came the voice of a VERY familiar medic. Koko paled, and turned slowly to meet something shiny, something like a giant wrench.

_Don't move, don't move, don't move... _Koko thought over and over, sweat beading down her neck. Her body was shaking all over. The others around her either shook their heads in amusement or were full blown laughing.

_Sam, Twins, you're all on my death list._

"That's enough, _Dad_," a voice ordered.

"Jaacs!" Koko was broken from the spell of the wrench o' doom and ran behind her friend. "Your dad here threatened to kill me! And I thought Optimus said not to harm humans..."

"Well, that rule's getting ignored more and more..." another voice muttered.

"Hi Natalie!" squeaked Koko, still cowering behind Jaacs.

"Why did you do this time?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Nothing, I swear! Some times, I think Ratchet is trigger-happy!" Koko exclaimed, only to scream in fear as a wrench came up next to her, inches from Jaacs and Koko.

"Wha-you're aiming for me too?" Jaacs shouted in surprised as she turned tail and ran, Koko close behind. Natalie blinked, before turning towards the laughing 'bots and humans.

"Just you wait, you're on Koko's death list, if I know her," she shot back.

"Did Koko do another prank on the Hatchet?" another girl mumbled, rubbing her head in frustration.

"No, she called the Hatchet trigger-happy, Grace," Sam chuckled.

"Huh. That's new. I thought Ironhide was trigger-happy," Grace shrugged, then froze at the sound of whirling and clicking. "Oh...Ironhide's right behind me, isn't he?"

A nod. Well, two actually.

"Great," Grace then ran with Ironhide hot on her trail. "Shut up Alyssa!" Grace yelled at a snickering girl. Optimus then walked out into the hanger, cleared his throat, and everyone paused in what they were doing.

"May I ask what you were doing?" Optimus asked in a non-pleased tone.

"He tried to kill me," three voices said in unison, fingers pointed accusingly at Ratchet and Ironhide.

"You must have provoked them," a voice argued.

"Maybe they did Melissa..." Alyssa said in an ominous voice.

"Did you know that it's snowing outside? We're gonna be stuck on base for WEEKS!" Koko suddenly changed the subject, pointing outside. "I HATE THE COLD!"

"But the upside of snow..." Jaacs tried.

"THERE IS NO UPSIDE! IT'S JUST A VAST PRISON OF-"

Oompf.

"...ice..." Koko muttered. Someone just had the guts to throw a snowball at her face, did they?

"Lighten up! We haven't had this much fun since we were all separated!" Bumblebee's holoform grinned. Koko's fingers twitched, even as snow started to plop on the floor before her. Her face was red from frostbite and she had a devilish look on her face. Bumblebee realized his mistake too late. His grin faded. He forgot that when Koko gets that look or your cross her in the wrong way, his life may end, no matter how cute or innocent he may be, no matter how much she fawned over him.

He was probably dead.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Again, my apologies, but I got this in time. Please review. :3 Also, please tell me a winter sport you would like to see in this fanfic.


	2. Ice Skating

Sorry for updating so later. o.O

I don't own Transformers, for that matter. Thanks for the ideas. First come, first serve! (But I'm planning to use all of them anyhow...)

* * *

"Fragger! Get back here!" Koko cursed as she chased Bumblebee around with a snowball. Optimus turned to his soldiers with a dry look.

"Who taught her on how to use Cybertronian slang?" he demanded. Everyone quickly stepped backwards, leaving Ratchet and Ironhide in the center. They froze, glaring at each other.

"Of course it's Ironhide," Grace muttered.

"Dad curses regularly anyways," Jaacs shrugged. "Besides, I think Koko knew that a long time ago anyways."

"Koko!" Bumblebee protested. "Stop chasing me!"

"Never!"

"Optimus, you should stop her!" Alyssa encouraged. Optimus said nothing. He only watched with an amused look, as he finally asked, "Why?"

"You're the big bot!" Natalie exclaimed. "You can make Ironhide stop trying to kill people and stuff. And you can make Sunny not step on humans!"

"Don't call me that!" of course Sunstreaker heard that. Optimus still looked uncertain, but he ordered in his best commanding tone, "Koko! Stop this instant!"

The young Asian girl had did as the leader had said, which caused everyone to stare at her in disbelief. Why only listen to the Prime?

"So what now?" Grace's question had left everyone wondering on what to do next. Instantly, Koko turned away towards the base.

"Hello and goodbye," she muttered crossly, as someone grabbed her scarf to keep her from leaving.

"Come on Koko! A little ice skating can't be bad!" Grace protested, as Bumblebee held a tight grip on the scarf, as Koko kept walking in place.

"I. Hate. Snow." her voice came out in a monotone matter, which had caused a lot of the Autobots to back up. However, Bumblebee still persisted, as the snow underneath Koko's feet was melting.

"It's not snow," Alyssa explained. "It's ICE skating. Ice, as in frozen water, not snow."

"I know what ice is," Koko muttered, to everyone's relief, she stopped moving and plopped onto the floor. "Fine. But you're the ones putting on my skates AND carrying me over to the lake."

"What are you, the queen?" Sunstreaker demanded.

"Maybe I am." Bumblebee transformed into his alternate form and scooped up the Asian girl.

"Off to the lake!" Bumblebee chirped happily, as everyone watched him move ten feet away towards the frozen lake that was near the base.

* * *

"M-maybe I should have thought this through!" Koko screamed as Bumblebee tried to calm her down.

"You're not skating yet!" Bumblebee pointed out her legs shivering uncontrollably and her hands firm on his arm. Grace skated with ease around the perimeter of the lake, while her other friends were strolling along the middle. Koko grimaced as Sam faceplanted the ice.

"C-can I pass?" she whimpered as her legs were about to give way.

"Nope! You're going!" Sunstreaker said happily, as he gave Koko a shove and sent her barreling towards the lake.

"Sunstreeeeeaker! You are so dead!" the loudest screech Koko ever emitted came rolling along the air, as her skates screeched along the ice, others gathering to look at her skating.

"Hey look! She's skating!" Leo pointed out the Asian girl gliding around the ice screaming, her eyes shut tightly together.

"Koko! Open your eyes!" Mikaela shouted.

"Is there death in front of me?" came the reply.

"No~ You're really skating!" Grace yelled, as Koko sill kept her eyes shut. Slowly though, she squeezed her eyes open, and they widened.

"I'm skating! Y-yay! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE~~" she gave a shout of victory, as she jumped in the air. Soon though, the speed she was skating threw her off the ice and crashing into a tree. Silence engulfed everyone as they exchanged looks. Ratchet hissed in annoyance as he transformed and walked over to the unconscious girl.

"She's alright, but she's gonna have a concussion and maybe amnesia," Ratchet muttered after running scans.

* * *

"And that's how ice skating got banned from the base," Grace sighed, as she went to add another rule to the rule book.


	3. Ice Hockey

Due to me feeling threatened...here's the next...chapter...*gulp*

Like I said, everyone's ideas will be used...somewhere later in time...

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

"This really isn't a good idea, Alyssa," Bumblebee warned the female as she dragged him around the base sneakily.

"What do you mean? Since ice skating is banned, we can't play ice hockey! Totally not my fault Sunny boy caused Koko's accident," Alyssa muttered.

"What accident?" Koko questioned around the hockey sticks.

"Nothing," Grace assured her, dragging a bag of hockey pucks.

"I still think this is a bad idea!" Sam complained, being forced against his will.

"Relax Sam. As long as Prowl...Ratchet...Optimus...Ironhide..." Mikaela tried to list to 'Bots that would disapprove this. There were few...hopefully...

"Wait. Ice hockey is involved with ice skating, right?" Koko demanded as she halted in her march.

"No, really?" Sam rolled his eyes. Koko froze, before dropping the heavy weight of hockey sticks and ran away. Well...they all knew she was afraid of skating even before the accident.

"Here's the lake!" Alyssa announced, before looking at the pile of hockey sticks. "Sammy boy, if you're a real man, you will carry all of them."

Sam growled, before doing Alyssa's bidding, almost tempted to say the 'your wish is my command' bit. "Whatever."

"Sam..."

* * *

"Now that I think about it, this really seems like a bad idea!" Sam screeched as he struggled to skate towards land. A hockey puck flew past his head, which caused the boy to freeze as the menacing voice of someone crept into his ears.

"Where do you think you going, Sam?" Alyssa hissed. "The fun's just starting!" she proceeded to hit multiple hockey pucks at Sam, who tried his best to dodge them.

"She's...a...very different person..." Mikaela twitched.

"Only when it comes to ice hockey," Grace shrugged. "You should've seen her back home. She was-"

"Grace, dear!" called a voice, and fast skating was heard. "Let's play ice hockey!"

"Oh fr-" Grace was cut off as she began to skate away fast as she could, with Alyssa chasing her with a hockey stick and occasionally swinging a puck at Grace. Everyone at this moment chose to slowly inch towards land. Meanwhile, Koko had decided to watch on land, and watching a demonic form of Alyssa skate around with a hockey stick at probably caused the young Asian to forever stay away from frozen lakes. And hockey sticks. And hockey pucks. Mostly Alyssa with a hockey stick.

Luckily for Grace, before her bones would give way, a baritone voice stopped Alyssa in her tracks. "Youngling, what are you doing?"

Alyssa hesitantly looked up into the calm yet piercing optics of Optimus Prime, while Grace was left to whimper at her minor bruises.

"Ice...hockey?" Alyssa answered slowly.

"Good Primus, youngling, we already banned ice skating!" Ratchet growled as he scanned the injured. "Now we will have to ban ice hockey."

* * *

"So it was ice hockey that got banned next," Alyssa hissed, as she was forced to write 'I will never ever hit anyone with a hockey stick and hockey puck, at any point in my entire lifetime again.'

* * *

So...I hope you aren't too offended by this Alyssa...

Review!


End file.
